I Can't Wait To Be A Daddy
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Sharpay just found out she was pregnant, and was trying to find the perfect way to tell Troy. When she did, he couldn't be happier to become a daddy. -oneshot-


Troy proposed to Sharpay was she was twenty six and they married at the age of twenty six. She had just turned twenty seven a few weeks ago. She and Troy were now married for three months and she had a little surprise for Tory when he came home.

She was a famous fashion designer with multiple lines of _Fabulous, _her clothing brand which was completely gorgeous, yet expensive. Most celebrities get their dresses from her for either premieres or award shows.

As for Troy, he was the star player on the L.A. Lakers team. Currently, he was at practice now for an upcoming game against the Miami Heat.

Sharpay had went to the doctor's last week after she dizzy, nausea, and kept throwing up. She was pretty sure she was pregnant but had wanted to get checked up first. If she was, she wanted to surprise Troy which is why she went while he was at practice.

She found out, she was indeed two weeks pregnant and today when Troy came home, she planned on telling him.

She bought about a hundred baby pink, baby blue, and white balloons since she couldn't find out what sex the baby was yet and had it all blown up.

She placed it all in their master bedroom so when you walked it, there were tons of balloons floating around. She had also gotten dozens of roses in red, pink and white and she made a trail of roses\ petals that led from their front door of their mansion like home, across the marble floor, up the grand stairs, along the hall and into their master bedroom.

She scattered the rose petals all over their bed as well so the bed was completely covered. Seeing as she had an hour left, she rushed to the store to get a pregnancy test and brought it back home. She took it and waited for the result to read positive. When it did, she picked it up and placed it in the middle of the bed letting it be surrounded by the rose petals.

She then changed into a strapless baby pink dress from BCBG which had tons of ruffles on the top portion. There was a baby pink sash on the dress that went around her stomach and tied into a bow on the front left. Below that, it also had more baby pink ruffles and about three huge flowers which were made from the ruffles. This had been her favorite dress and she had just bought it so she thought since she'll be getting big later on, she should wear it now.

She let her wavy blonde hair fall gracefully across her shoulders and she had on a natural look which was Troy's favorite look on her. Even without makeup, she looked gorgeous.

Since it was sunny out, she closed the curtains a little, so there was still sunlight getting in, but not t the point where it blinds you. She had also set scented candles all around the room and lit them so now the whole room smelled like strawberries and peaches.

When she heard the front door open, she knew it would be Troy coming home. He'd usually get out of practice at four, take a shower there, and then come home in his Lakers uniform.

When he opened the front door, he saw the trail of rose petals which got him curious.

"Pay! Where are you?" he called out but didn't receive an answer.

His best guess was the follow the rose petals which was what he did. He went up the stairs and into their master bedroom and when he opened the door, lots of balloons floated out.

"Pay!" He tried called again, but still didn't get an answer. He took a look around the room and the noticed the number of balloons in there, the scented candles, and he saw a bed full of rose petals.

He headed towards the bed when he noticed that there was something on it other than just the rose petals and when he reached it, he picked it up. It was a pregnancy test, he knew and it read positive. Thought were going through his head. _Is Sharpay really pregnant?_ He couldn't wait to have a baby with her. It'd make his dreams come true to start a family with her.

While Troy was holding the pregnancy test, Sharpay walked out of her hiding place, he huge walk in closet and stood behind him.

"So, are you happy?" she asked.

"Pay? Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," she said as she placed on of his hands on her flat stomach. "I found out last week. I'm three weeks along already."

"Really? I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked as tears began to flow down his face.

"Really," Sharpay stated as her own tears began to fall.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to be a dad and the fact that you're the mother of my child makes me even happier," Troy said and pulled Sharpay into a very sweet kiss.

When they pulled away when air became a necessity, Troy picked her up and swung he around making her wrap her arms around his neck and giggled uncontrollably.

When he finally set her down, they pressed their foreheads together and Troy whispered, "I love you Pay."

"And I love you too Troy."

Troy then bent down and placed his cheek on Sharpay's stomach and rested one hand on it as well and said, "I also love you too, baby."

Sharpay just smiled and when Troy stood back up, he caught her lips in another passionate kiss. Troy began to lead Sharpay towards the bed and she fell on it with the rose petals everywhere. Troy also fell on top of her.

"Troy, I want you to make love to me right now," Sharpay said as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"I wouldn't want to do anything but make love to my beautiful wife."

They did indeed make love and the two couldn't be happier. When they were done, they laid in bed on top of the rose petals with the covers on top of their naked bodies. Their clothes were scattered all over the room as well as the balloon, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to them were each other.

Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist and his thumb was caressing her bare hip while her head was resting on his chest and her perfectly manicured finger was drawing little circles on his chest as well.

"That was amazing Troy. I love you."

"I love you too Pay."

He gave her a kiss on the lips and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
